


[Cover Art] Gimme Shelter by humapuma

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art I made for the fic Gimme Shelter by humapuma!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	[Cover Art] Gimme Shelter by humapuma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223705) by [humapuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma). 



> [dixons_mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/profile) commissioned me to do a fic cover for humapuma's Gimme Shelter. Here is the result! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting art on ao3, so if there's any tags I should add or anything else you can think of that I should do, please don't hesitate to let me know! :)
> 
> (also don't hesitate to let me know what you think of this ;) )
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
